Kc potter and Yu Yu
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Hiei and Kurama parents of Fem!Harry XD what do you think will hapin? Read to find out I DON'T OWN YYH OR HP!


**Hi I don't own YYH or HP!**

* * *

Kurama was standing in Koenma's office.

''Kurama I need you to go to London there was a strong spirit energy there.'' Koenma said Kurama nodded and left.

* * *

A few day's later Kurama was in London walking around when. A Little red, black, and white haired girl walked up to him.

''Mommy!'' She said Kurama stopped and looked at the girl, and she was looking at him.

''Huh?'' Kurama did not say not at all.

''Mommy!'' This time there was a spark of amusement that Kurama didn't see in her green eye's.

''I'm so sorry!'' A blond lady with a long neck said grabbing the little girl.

''It's ok.'' Kurama said he didn't like the lady.

''No Mommy help!'' The little girl yelled. The lady looked like she didn't want to talk but.

''You look like that good for nothing sister of mine with the red hair and green eye's.'' The lady said Kurama really didn't like her now. The little girl glared slightly at her but didn't let Kurama see.

''Mommy!'' She wailed as the lady dragged her away.

Kurama then heard a pop but didn't see what had hapined. The little girl followed him onto his plane and when they where in the air.

''Mommy!'' She yelled clinging onto him she smirked slightly as he froze.

Do to the human's watching some amused at the 'Mommy' and other not so much. He couldn't do anything there so he picked her up and left to a spot no one could hear.

''What?'' Kurama did not say at all.

''Mommy!'' The girl said a bit amused but didn't let it show.

''Where is your auntie?'' Kurama asked.

''On the ground.'' She said amused as Kurama stared.

''How did you get on the plane?'' Kurama asked again.

''I walk.'' She said making him frown what hapined to the security?

''What's your name?'' Kurama asked.

''What's your name?'' She asked a spark of amusement in her eye's.

**(She has a memory of everything that hapined Read Kc Potter reading the books to find out more. Oh it's kind of like Hiei when he was thrown of into the Icy sea.)**

''How old are you?'' Kurama asked in Japanese.

''How old are you?'' She asked in Japanese making him stare. She stared back amused but didn't let it show.

''Mommy I'm hungry!'' She wailed this made him sigh.

* * *

Hiei for all his worth was trying not to laugh, no really he tried.

''_It's not funny!_'' Kurama hissed Hiei calmed down enof.

''Mommy!'' This made Hiei snicker. Tho the girl wasn't going to let him get away. ''Daddy!'' She yelled looking at Hiei this made Kurana have to hid a snicker as Hiei glared.

''What's the brat's name?'' Hiei asked.

''I don't know Hiei.'' Kurama sigh.

''Kc Pot-Potter~'' The girl now known as Kc giggled as Kurama stared.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Kurama asked.

''Mommy rude no tell name first!'' Kc said pouting making him twitch.

There was a knock on there door Kurama glade for a reason to leave the room. Kurama opened the door only to be meet by Kuwabara and Genkai.

''Ah Genkai, Kuwabara what bring's you both here?'' Kurama asked.

''Mommy!'' Kc yelled jumping on Kurama from behind and hugging him Kurama shifted so she wouldn't fall.

''Mommy?'' Kuwabara asked trying not to laugh.

''Don't ask.'' Kurama said.

''Me follow Mommy onto plane. Me running away from bad auntie and Uncle!'' Kc chirped making Kurama get the erg to slam his head ageist a flat surface.

''Another brat?'' Genkai asked looking at the little girl.

''Kc no brat!'' Kc huffed. ''She mean!'' Kc fake whispered into Kurama's ear making her glare.

''How old is she?'' Genkai asked.

''1 that's what Lilly Mommy said to James's Daddy before they died.'' Kc said they frowned when she came close to tears. ''Kurama Mommy look like Lilly Mommy and nicer then Horse auntie and pig Uncle!'' Kc said this in a small voice.

Kurama let Genkai and Kuwabara in and led them to the room Hiei was in.

''Daddy!'' Kc said jumping of Kurama to hug Hiei this amused the new comers.

**(If anyone knows where I can find a pic like that pleas let me know!)**

''You know Me and Hiei are not your real parent's don't you?'' Kurama asked making Kc look at him.

''Do I have to go back?'' Kc asked fear in her eye's. ''No no I don't want to go back they bad people old man leave me on door step after Mommy and Daddy die!'' Kc said this getting frantic. ''He leave me there so they can kill Kc! They Hurt Kc!'' Kc wailed this made there eye go wide. Hiei gently lifted her shirt up only to see badges this made his and Kurama's blood boil.

''How can someone do that!'' Kuwabara said disgusted, Genkai looked disturbed.

''Kc no go back!'' Kc wailed Hiei did something no one ever thought would be possible. He hugged Kc gently.

''I'll be back tomorrow.'' Kuwabara said leaving.

''Well brat-'' Genkai said.

''Don't call Kc brat!'' Kc said. ''Kc no brat Kc didn't do anything wrong!'' Kc said this angry.

''Kid how on earth do you know what hapined to you parent's?'' Genkai asked.

''I can under stand thing's faster then other kids meaning I remember everything.'' Kc said sitting down and drinking a glass of tea this made them sweat drop.

''Wait on the plane.'' Kurama said.

''I acted like that it'd be strange if a 1 year old could talk normal.'' Kc said. ''And your face was priceless.'' Kc added grinning. ''The perks of being a 1 year old with an adult mind.'' Kc giggled.

''So it was all an act?'' Kurama asked.

''No not all of it I'm in a prankster's like mind only thing that keep's me sane.'' Kc said laughing. ''I remember like it was yesterday I had just told on Sirius that he broke the vase. Was mom mad!'' Kc Chuckled sadly. ''The down side of it all the fact I remember everything.'' Kc added.

''Hiei him self was much like that he remember from that age as well.'' Kurama said making Hiei glare at him.

''Hnn though your both demons.'' Kc said looking from Hiei to Kurama. ''No Hiei's a demon and your a demon turned human.'' Kc said.

''Hnn how did you know?'' Hiei asked.

''Not telling till I know I'm not going back.'' Kc said she reminded Kurama of what he was like when he tried to fend for himself when he was just starting out being human.

''Your not going back.'' Hiei said.

''You both smell to weird to be human!'' Kc said Kurama did not face palm no not at all.

* * *

Hi XD what do you think? R&R.


End file.
